The Visitor
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Spoilers for the end of the Anime! Shirogane has disappeared. Will he return? Akira/Shirogane Oneshot.


**The Visitor**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T or PG-13 (for bad language and yaoi)

Pairing: Shirogane and Akira of course!

WARNING: There are going to be spoilers in this. Watch the whole series before you read this story. It's compliant with the anime because I haven't read the manga yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shirogane, Akira, or Monochrome Factor. If I did we would have gotten a much more satisfying ending (like shagging ahem cough).

Author's Note: I'm such a big baby when it comes to this series. I really got attached to the characters. I just finished the anime last night and I wanted to write a continued ending to it. I hope everyone likes it. This is my first Monochrome Factor story. Oh and I really don't like country music, but the lyrics at the top are from Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now." I'm attached to the song as well. Akira and Shirogane may be out of character but I did my best. Enjoy!

"_It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now_."

It's amazing how much you miss something once it's gone. Not that I would ever admit that one out loud. It's been eight months since Shirogane disappeared. He didn't give any indication of whether he was alive or dead. Somehow though, I think I'd know if he was really gone for good.

So here I am, sitting here on my empty bed looking at the ridiculous picture we took together. You know, the one with the hole where Shirogane was supposed to go. He was pretty good at leaving holes, in stories, the truth, and people. He said he wouldn't leave. Oh shit, I do not feel my eyes watering up. I am not going to show emotion over that stupid idiot who left me…us.

"Shirogane! You're such an idiot!" I knew he wouldn't hear me, but it felt a little better to say it out loud. I curled up for another night of dreams with shadows disappearing in the light. Most people hated dark dreams but mine were full of a blinding light that keeps all shadows from appearing. I may be a Rei or whatever but the light sure is a pain sometimes.

"Will I ever see you again Shirogane?" I whispered to the empty darkness around me. I drifted into the light again.

(AKA Page Break)

"Akira-Kun, Akira-Kun. Are you sleeping?" A smooth, familiar voice brought me slowly out of my nightmare. I cracked my eyes open and was met with the sight of cascading silver hair and brilliant blue eyes leaning over me.

"Of course I'm awake now, you idiot!" I chastised but I couldn't help the smile that was taking over my face. Shirogane's blue eyes widened in surprise for a shocked moment before he threw himself at me in a hug/glomp that knocked the breath out of me.

"Akira-kun! I missed you!" Shirogane nuzzled his face into my neck. I could feel the blush coming on.

"Baka, what took you so long?" I asked before wrapping my arms around him as well. He made a noise of surprise but held on tightly.

I'm not sure how much time went by as we lay there soaking in each other's presence. I was genuinely glad to have the sometimes irritating shadow back. I felt soft lips on my neck and my blush deepened.

"Alright Shirogane, that's enough." I pushed him back. "Now explain what happened in the last six months. Where were you?"

He looked a little disappointed but moved beside me on the bed. "I was in the shadow world."

"So it worked."

"Yes, thanks to your kiss Akira-kun." Shirogane moved in for another but pushed him back again.

"Explanations first."

"So I can kiss you after?" Shirogane smiled.

"That's not what I meant!" I was blushing again.

"Akira-kun is so cold." He pouted.

"Just get to the story Shirogane." I gently ran my hand down his cheek and jaw to get him to focus and to partially reaffirm to myself that he was really in front of me. His eyes softened and a genuine smile lit up his face.

"Akira-kun." He whispered moving close to me again. I was once again pulled in by his ability to wear his emotions plainly on his face. He had me mesmerized, so much so that I almost didn't catch him this time. I put a finger to his lips a centimeter away from my own.

"Shirogane, finish the story." I tried to look stern but his smile under my finger and his nearness was doing something strange to my body. I let him go and put some space between us on the bed.

Shirogane sighed. "I made it to the shadow world but was drained of energy. I had to spend a considerable amount of time recharging myself while evading Homurabi's kokuchi. After I regained my strength, I gathered a few allies in the shadow world and attacked Homurabi."

"You have allies in the shadow world?"

"A few." He smiled mysteriously. I knew I wasn't going to get any more information out of him on that subject.

"The attack on Homurabi must have been successful because you're here now."

"Hm, well it was moderately successful. We managed to weaken Homurabi considerably. However, our forces were not quite strong enough to destroy him completely."

"Is that why you're back in the human world?" My chest tightened a little at the thought.

"No! I'm here because I missed my Akira-kun!" Shirogane smiled and hugged me to him once more. I pushed back to look him in the eye.

"Are you telling me the truth Shirogane?" Our gazes met and his eyes gave me my answer.

"I do need your help Akira-kun, however, I'm here because I love you. It's hard to be apart." He brushed some stray hair from my face and smiled softly.

My heart was beating strangely again and I felt happy. "I believe you."

Before I could do anything further, Shirogane's lips met mine. He was as tender and soft as he had always been, and warm. It surprised me how warm a shadow could be. As many times as I have pushed him away, I really missed him while he was gone. I found myself kissing him back. The kiss stayed slow and sweet. It was hard to pull away, even for needed oxygen.

"Akira-kun." Shirogane looked at me as though I had just given him the whole world. I looked away. I was scared. I was realizing what my heart was doing and I knew I had no guarantee that Shirogane would be able to stay here. He belonged to the shadows, but it didn't stop me from having hope.

"You have to stay here now Shirogane. That kiss was a pact. You can't disappear on me anymore." I said so quietly I was unsure if he even heard me.

"Akira-kun." I met his gaze again. "I promise." He twined our fingers together like he did the first time I met him. His eyes were serious and smiling brightly all at once. "I love you Akira-kun."

I was the one to pull him closer. Our lips met again but more passionately than before. I wanted to freeze this moment in time.

A few moments later, Shirogane's wondering hands made me squeak and pull away.

"Sorry Akira-kun." He didn't look sorry at all. I glared at him but couldn't work up any real anger.

"I'm going back to sleep now." I turned around but stayed close to Shirogane. "No leaving, alright?"

"Of course Akira-kun." Shirogane snuggled down in the bed and wrapped his warm arms around me. A few moments passed in silence.

"Shirogane?" I turned around to face him. His eyes were closed and he looked calm and beautiful.

"Yes, Akira-kun?" Another few moments went by.

"Never mind." I settled back down to sleep.

"We'll face the future together this time Akira-kun. Don't worry." Shirogane's eyes were still closed but his words matched my thoughts exactly. I smiled, finally realizing everything was going to be okay, no, more than okay.

"Oyasumi Shirogane." I gave him one last sweet kiss.

I heard his whispered reply as I drifted into sleep.

"Oyasumi Akira. I love you."

The Beginning…

A/N: For those who may not know, Baka means Idiot and Oyasumi means Good night. I hope you enjoyed this story. If so, write one of your own! The Akira/Shirogane fandom does not have near enough stories. Matte ne! *waves*


End file.
